


Frerard Oneshots

by castheangel666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crying, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castheangel666/pseuds/castheangel666
Summary: Just a bunch of short fluffy oneshots





	Frerard Oneshots

Frank was cold. He reached over to the other side of the king sized bed, searching for Gerard's warmth, but found nothing. He sat up in annoyance. He looked on either side, to make sure Gerard hadn't fallen off the bed. It had happened before and resulted in a trip to the hospital for a concussion.

"Gee?" he called. His red haired boyfriend poked his head through the door.

"Good morning, Frankie," he said, "is there anything wrong?"

"I want you to cuddle with me! Please?" Frank whined, reaching his arms out.

Gerard smiled, more than happy to comply.

"Okay, baby, but only for a minute," he crawled into bed, pulling Frank's small body onto his bare chest. The small emo snuggled into him, sighing happily.

"I love you, Gee," he told Gerard.

"Love you too, Frankie," he replied, kissing his forehead and beginning to rub his back. Frankie always complained about it being sore.

"When are Mikey and Ray coming over?" Frank asked.

The door bell rang.

Gerard swore, sitting up abruptly, causing Frank to fall off and swear as well.

"Come in!" They called in chorus, scrambling to get their shirts and pants on.

It was one of those things when you look back on it later and laugh about that one time your brother and his husband almost caught you and your boyfriend cuddling.


End file.
